vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Gun
, , and |singers = GUMI |producers = KIRA (music, lyrics) * Ekkoberry (illust) |links = }} Background Machine Gun is a GUMI original song produced by KIRA. Lyrics Let's get A little bit dirty A little bit nasty A little bit gross Come on It's never too early I need to kick badly I'm ready to go Can't help it Guess it's a habit Guess it's for fun It's just what I do Come on now Don't you get nervous All the people All the people Say Unbelievable It'll hit ya before you know it baby All the people know All the people know I am not afraid To cause a scene Tonight I'll show ya By now you should know I do it all the time And it's gonna be Dangerous If you get in my way Cuz I never stop Till I get my way Yeah I am on top now Killing non stop yeah When I come through like come through like come through like a Ma-ma-machine gun Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Baby We're just getting started Turn this shxt up and Blow up the place Come on now Don't try to hide 'cuz You can run But nobody survives Unbelievable It'll hit ya before you know it baby All the people know All the people know I am not afraid To cause a scene Tonight I'll show ya By now you should know I do it all the time And it's gonna be Dangerous If you get in my way Cuz I never stop Till I get my way Yeah I am on top now Killing non stop yeah When I come through like come through like come through like a Ma-ma-machine gun Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta I'm coming for ya Coming for ya Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta I'm coming for ya Coming for ya Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Baby I told ya I am the best I'll show ya I'm crazy A monster And when I'm done You'll need a doctor It's G to the U to the M to the I No one's gonna wanna hear you cry Any last words? Just say goodbye I'm gonna go-go off tonight Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta I'm coming for ya Coming for ya Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta I'm coming for ya Coming for ya Rrra tta ta ta rra tta ta tta ta Derivatives External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:English songs Category:Original songs